wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Engineering guide
This Engineering guide was created by Tinkerer ("Tinker" at Bloodhoof on the EU forums) for the World of Warcraft Europe Forums. The original can be found here: [http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=13021333&sid=1 0. ENG Tinker's Guide to Engineering] | 24/08/2006 20:38:52 UTC NOTE: Please read the WHOLE post, the answer to your question may not be where you expect it. Engineering Specialization and Artisan In order to raise your Engineering skill past Expert (225) you must speak with the Master Engineer in Gadgetzan and learn Artisan Engineering. Specializing in Goblin or Gnome does NOT let you raise your skill to 300, it simply allows you to access their schemata. Level Requirements for training: Level 5- Apprentice (Max 75) Level 10- Journeyman (Max 150) Level 20- Expert (Max 225) Level 30- Specialization (Max 225) Level 35- Artisan (Max 300) Level 50- Master (Max 375) Locations for commonly asked about parts Flask of Oil- Used in Gnomish Universal Remote and Goblin Jumper Cables. Can be found on Harvest Reapers in Westfall, the Goblins in the Boulder Lode Mine in the Barrens, the Goblins in the Deadmines, Black Oozes in the Wetlands, and dead combat pets. Fused Wiring- Used in Alarm-O-Bot, Mechanical Dragonling, Field Repair Bot 74A, Gnomish Cloaking Device, Goblin Jumper Cables, Goblin Jumper Cables XL, Lil' Smokey and Bombling. Can be found rarely on mechanical mobs (Such as those in Gnomeragan and Venture Co. Shredder) and all types of target dummies and other combat pets, and Goblin Rocket Boots when they explode. Specializations At level 200 engineering, you can see your trainer about Goblin or Gnomish engineering. Gnomish engineers can use Goblin-made stuff and vice versa. Reagents: Many specialization schematics require reagents like Goblin Rocket Fuel (Alchemy) and Inlaid Mithril Cylinder (Blacksmithing)) made by other professions. In order for these professions to make these items, they must learn it from a recipe that the engineers makes. As of 1.10, you can delete engineering and take it up again to take up Goblin/Gnome engineering. Before 1.10, you could only take up the side you'd chosen at first. If you have taken up a specialization, and dropped engineering again, visit Narain Soothfancy in his house north of Steamwheedle Port, Tanaris. Click the book "Soothesaying for Dummies" on his table, and voilá! Goblin: Focus on bombs and fire damage. Quest can be started in Ratchet or Ironforge (after which you go to Gadgetzan). To complete quest you need 20 Big Iron Bombs, 5 Explosive Sheep, and 20 Solid Dynamite. Goblin Schemata: Recipe: Goblin Rocket Fuel (BoE) Goblin Construction Helmet (BoP!) Goblin Mining Helmet (BoP!) Goblin Mortar (BoE) Goblin Sapper Charge (BoE) Goblin Rocket Boots (BoE, but Gnomish Engineers can make almost the same thing) Goblin Bomb Dispenser (BoP!) The Big One (BoE) Goblin Dragon Gun (BoP!) Goblin Rocket Helmet (BoE) Pet: Pet Bombling http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=11825 Looks: Like a little cute bomb, that you can see in the Mekgineer Thermaplugg fight in Gnomeregan. Makes no sound whatsoever, but damn, it's cute! Dropped Schematics: Goblin Jumper Cables XL http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=18587 Teleporter: Everlook http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=18984 Reagent: Goblin Rocket Fuel (Made by an alchemist with a skill of 210 or higher) Gnome: Focus on quirky gadgets and trinkets. Quest can be started in Booty Bay or Ironforge. To complete quest you'll need 6 mithril tubes, 2 advanced target dummies, and 1 accurate scope. Gnome Schemata: Inlaid Mithril Cylinder Plans (BoE) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10713 Gnomish Shrink Ray (BoE) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10716 Gnomish Goggles (BoP!) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10545 Gnomish Net-O-Matic Projector (BoE) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10720 Gnomish Harm Prevention Belt (BoE) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10721 Gnomish Rocket Boots (BoE, but the Goblin Engineers can make its Goblin equivalent) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10724 Gnomish Battle Chicken (BoP!) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10725 Gnomish Death Ray (BoP!) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10645 Gnomish Mind Control Cap (BoE) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=10726 Pet: Lil' Smokey http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=11826 Looks: Like a bot out of Gnomeregan, for example the Crowd Pummeler 7-50. Puffs out lots of smoke, and makes lots of sound too. Annoying, in a funny way. Dropped Schematics: Gnomish World Enlarger, http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=18660 Gnomish Alarm-O-Bot http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=18645 Teleporter: Gadgetzan http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=18986 Reagent: Inlaid Mithril Cylinder (Made by a Blacksmith with a skill of 200 or greater) Membership Cards: After you finish your specialization quest, you will receive a Goblin or Gnome Membership card. These have a duration of 14 days, which only counts the time you are actually online. In other words, you have to be logged into that character for 14 days for it to expire. When it does expire, you must visit a trainer for your specialization and pay 2 gold to renew your subscription. Your new card arrives in 24 hours and a small gift is attached. Gifts range from bombs (Goblins) and parts (Gnomes) to schematics (both). Also know that the schematics for the specialization pets (Lil' Smokey and Bombling) are obtained from renewal gifts. Membership Cards are needed to access the unique schemata for your specialization. Holiday Recipes Feast of Winter Veil: During The Feast of Winter Veil, those who complete Stolen Winter Treats (Obtained at level 30) have a chance to get the Schematic for the Snowmaster 9000. The Snowmaster 9000 turns 1 refreshing spring water into 1 snowball. It has a 1 day cooldown and unlimited uses. http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=17716 Lunar Festival: Collect coins from Elders all over the world, then deliver them in Moonglade for special schematics at the elf with the blue question mark. Firework Launcher: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21569 Cluster Firework Launcher: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21737 Large Red Rocket Cluster: http://wow.allakhazam.com/item.html?witem=21718 Large Green Rocket Cluster: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21734 Large Blue Rocket Cluster: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21733 Red Rocket Cluster: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21732 Green Rocket Cluster (sigh): http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21731 Blue Rocket Cluster: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21730 Large Red Rocket (blergh): http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21729 Small Red Rocket: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21726 Large Green Rocket: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21728 Small Green Rocket (you never expected that!): http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21725 Large Blue Rocket: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21727 Small Blue Rocket: http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21724 Gnomeregan Throughout Gnomeregan are machines that you can use your engineering skill to unlock new schematics. Most machines teach only regular schematics but if you have a skill of 160 or greater you can learn the schematic for the Discombobulator ray, which turns the target into a Leper Gnome, reducing melee and spell damage by 40. and movement speed by 80% for 12 seconds. To learn this schematic you will also need a Security DELTA data access card, a rare drop off Gnomeragan mobs, and use it on the 3000-D punchcard machine. Let me also point out that to start this process you must get a White Punchcard and use it on machine A, then you will get a yellow card to use on machine B, and so on. http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=4388 Gnomes One of the gnome racial abilities is +15 skill to Engineering. This gives Gnomes +15 to their current Engineering level and allows them to go 15 above their current level cap (Thus having a max of 390 in engineering). There are no recipes that require above 375 engineering, but where other races' engineering pets can have a max level of 75, Gnomes can have level 78 pets. Pets Engineering allows you to create a wide variety of pets. Combat Pets and One-Time-Use pets usually have a "tag" under their names with the name of the player than created them (Player's Guardian). They CAN be used in conjunction with hunter/warlock pets, but you DO NOT have direct control over them. Let me also say I use "pet" as a broad term for anything that you create into the world. You may have a hunter/warlock pet, a "guardian" and a non-comabt pet out all at once. Non-combat pets: Non-combat pets are those that serve no purpose other than to follow you around. They can be used as much as you like and do not die. They do not require engineering levels to use, so you can sell them or give them to friends :) Mechanical Squirrel http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=4401 Tranquil Yeti (Unique!)http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=21277 Lifelike Mechanical Toad http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=15996 Pet bombling (Binds on pickup) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=11825 Lil Smokey' (Binds on Pickup) http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=11826 Combat Pets: Combat pets are pets that you can summon to help you fight for a limited time, they can also be used as much as you like (They do have cooldowns between uses though), usually taking the form of trinkets. They do not "die", if they are killed you must simply wait for their cooldown before you can use them again. They do require engineering to use. * Mechanical Dragonling * Mithril Mechanical Dragonling * Arcanite Mechanical Dragonling * Gnomish Battle Chicken * Goblin Bomb Dispenser One-time-use pets: One-time-use pets are those that have "charges", which means they can only be used a certain number of times before you must make more. They have a variety of purposes from aiding you in combat to acting as vendors, or even explosives. They do require engineering to use. * Target Dummy * Advanced Target Dummy * Masterwork Target Dummy * Compact Harvest Reaper * Explosive Sheep * Goblin Land Mine * Alarm-O-Bot * Field Repair Bot 74A Category:Engineering Category:Guides